


Make the Rules

by StarRoseColors



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice (TV 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Lydia is possessed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: Lucia makes the rules.





	Make the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> So, Lucia is part of my idea of a Beetlejuice reboot. Visit my Tumblr to learn more! Starrosecolors.tumblr.com

"There's only one rule in the Desert Remains." The queen ghoul said. Beetlejuice, if he could, would've sweat. "The strong make the rules."

Lucia burst into laughter.

Everyone stared at Lydia's body, laughing so hard that tears were starting to leak down her cheeks. BJ blinked. Finally, she calmed, wiping away a tear with a sigh. "Okay, so here's the thing. I've done this. The whole 'threatening people and intimidation' thing." She leaned back with a smile.

Then the smile was gone.

"I've been there. And I…Just. Don't. Care."

She slammed her hand on the table. Drawing it back, everyone winced at the screech of her nails across the table, leaving scratches. "Some people just have a bad day. I had a bad life." She studied her nails when she was finished. "If I wanted something, it was taken from me."

The queen nodded a command. A ghoul lurched at the girl. Lucia stomped on his foot and reared her elbow into its face. It fell. "If I won a fight, I lost the war." She grabbed the knife from its belt before hopping onto the table.

"Threats only work on someone who has something to lose." The queen paled as Lucia approached. "But me?" There was a flash of silver and the knife was pointed at the queen ghoul's nose.

"I've already lost it all." A smirk formed on Lydia's possessed face. "And you can't be any good at this because you just let yourself get distracted."

The guard behind the queen fell with a grunt. Beetlejuice, fist still raised, chuckled with a grin. The queen started to sweat. The girl smirked like a cat who had caught the canary.

"So...what'll it be?"


End file.
